


Can't Do It

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Millennial Humor, Nihilism, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore.”
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Can't Do It

Steve went looking for a snack. He didn’t expect to find Peter banging his head on the dining table. “What’s up?”

“ ** I can’t do this anymore. ** I hate geometry.”

“Wish I could help but I haven’t done math like that in a while, they probably changed it on me.”

“I’m jumping out the window.”

“Make sure you get a running start to clear the balconies.”

“Roger that.”

“Not sure why,” Tony said, walking in, “But I don’t like that you two have the same sense of humor.”

“There’s probably a  research paper in that.”

“Have fun with that,” Peter said.


End file.
